Lost Memories
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: What if the Akatsuki were still alive and were not evil anymore? In Itachi U. Point of View. He lost his memories and this story is more about him getting them back. a lot of OOC. Disclaimer i do not own naruto or anyone of its characters
1. Who am I?

Lost Memories…

By: Samantha Munday 

I started to walk down the long bumpy path to the new teashop in the Land of Tea. Apparently it is supposed to the best tea ever made.

'Hey Naruto. I didn't know that you even liked tea." Said Sakura as I turned to her.

In reality I didn't but I hear that even the people who hated it loved it. That and Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei like tea. So, I'll just suck it up.

"It's okay." I said

"Oh…fine. Hey how's Hinata?" she asked as I smiled.

That's right, Hinata. She's my girlfriend now. I know, I used to be so in love with Sakura but I started to notice Hinata. Than one day I just asked her out on a date. 7 moths ago, was the day that we finally started dating.

"She's doing great. She started talking to her father about me. Though I guess now he won't be so disappointed in her." I said as Sakura laughed.

"Why because you're the Hokage now and not some Genin failure?" asked Sai.

"Yes." I said

"You weren't a total failure Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Pfft. Whatever." I said

My mind started to drift off. I started to think about the past when everything was hard. I remember the Akatsuki. Ohh how my heart just sank every time I saw them. Though, they are all dead now. They were really tough opponents, and even though they never got what they wanted, they still succeed. They showed everyone what really was going on. What the demons were capable of doing to the lands. What they as people were able to do.

Tobi AKA Madara Uchiha died by my hands. I somehow pulled it off. And Zetsu…oh man Zetsu. All I know is that Gaara got to him. And he didn't come at alive. Now Kisame practically died from Killerbee, though nobody knows where his body is. So we just though that the Rakiage just got rid of the body for his brother. Meanwhile everyone else died by someone else. Except Kakuzu and Hidan. The two immortals. When I though that all was lost I used my rasegon and blew Kakuzu away! Take that man!

Anyways, Tobi wanted the 4th Ninja War to start with only Kisame, Zetsu, Sasuke, Karen, Jugo, and Suigetsu left. Which Sasuke and his little gang went with us after I talked some sense into his thick skull. So really Tobi died within an instant. But he told us about Danzo. The 6th hokage. Ugh how I hate him. That jerk put so many people through hell! I'm glad he is in jail now though.

So when I got back home from killing Tobi I got the ANBU to take Danzo away. Than everyone elected me to be the Hokage. My dream finally came true. I kept my promise to Sakura, to everyone! I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way…

~Sora's POV~ (AKA Main Character)

I went up to the brown counter and went up to Liliana. She's got long orange hair, green eyes and she wears a blue waiter suit.

"Okay Sora, there are some people at the door. I'll set them down at table 17. You take care of them." She said

"Right away ma'am!!" I said

"…Jeez. It's not an order. You can leave if you want." She said

"Nope. I'm good. Besides where would I go?"

"…Sorry."

"For what?"

"Bringing it up."

"Don't be. I don't care about it Liliana. I can't remember my full past, so what."

"…But aren't you sad that you can't even remember your real name?"

"Well of course, but I'm not going to sulk my life away about it."

"That's the spirit."

"…Okay…"

"Oh. I got to go. Remember! Table 17!"

"I won't."

I grabbed my pen and notepad and went up to table 17.

"Hello, I'm your server. How can I help you?" I asked as I got dirty looks from them.

"…Hey Scum, I want two Jasmine Teas. And now!" said the man as the girl besides him smiled.

"Coming right up!" I said as I faked a smile.

I started to think as I did my job. I remember Liliana saying 8 months ago she found me by a lake. A man was there over me and than vanished. She took me in and let me work at her new Teashop. She gave me the name Sora for she wanted to name her son that but he died by bandits when he was young. She is like my mom. But she really isn't.

She let me have a job without interview. She cared for me even though I could have been a killer. But I don't know who I am. So for now I'm Sora. Sora, the 21 years old that has no idea where he came from, who his family is or even his own name. It hurts me deeply that I can't remember small stuff. I really only remember my age and a small distant voice calling out to me saying 'how could you do this?' but I don't know who is saying it.

I knew that not going on a journey to find my past would be difficult to get over, but lately I have been feeling worse about not going. I just can't leave Liliana. She helped me get through the pain and now I have to pay back the dept. Even if it takes me years to pay it back, I will.

"Hey Sora!" said Liliana as I turned to her.

"Yes Liliana?" I said as she pointed to the door.

"Your turn."

"Okay."

I walked up to the door and looked at the group of four. One girl had short pink hair, green eyes and wore a nice shirt red dress. One boy had short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and he wore an orange and black sweater with orange sweat pants. The other boy had short black hair; black eyes and he wore a black long sleeve shirt with black carpris. The man had short spiky silver hair, black eyes with one covered by his headband and he wore a ninja uniform. They all gave me a scared looks as I just ignored it. I guess they must have heard the rumour to. That a man forgot his whole past and everyone joked about it. How is it possible for 21 year old to lose his memory?

"Welcome to the Amazing Teashop. I am your server today. How about I get you a table." I said as I lead them to their table.

As they sat down I gave them their menus. They still gave me that look. I started to get mad at them. They don't have to give me horrible looks. I ignored it again and faked a smile.

"H-How may I serve you?" I asked as the silver haired guy turned to me.

"What's your name?" he asked as I felt my face get a shocked look.

"S-Sora…why?" I asked


	2. This cant be real

I started to feel scared. What could this man possible want from me?

"Do you know the name…Itachi?" he asked

"No. Why? What's wrong?" I asked

"You look exactly like him." He said

"Well…I don't know…I…I can't re-," I said as a voice over powered mine.

"SORA! Get back to work!!" Lillian's voice yelled.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Sorry, I must get back to work. I will come back in 5 minutes to take your order." I said as I turned around.

"Wait! You must know. You are Itachi!" said the man.

"I don't know who I am sir. But please drop this whole Itachi thing. If I am going to learn who I am, I want to learn it on my own." I said

I started to walk away but someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see the blonde kid.

"Let go." I said as he tightened his grip.

"No. Not until you answer my questions." He said as I turned to Liliana who was now behind me

"Who are you? Leaf Ninja?" she said

"Yes, we need to borrow Sora for a moment please." He said

"Why? Because he's Itachi Uchiha! No, he's to nice and caring to be a cold hearted criminal." She said

Cold-hearted criminal…? What is it? Am I a cold…No? I can't be. I'm too nice…I…No! I refuse to believe it!

" NO!" I said as I threw the blonde kid across the room.

He smashed into tables and started to get back up,

"Sora why did you…?" Liliana said as I turned to her.

"I-I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!" I said as the girl came up to me.

"You jerk!!" she said as she punched me.

I felt my body get pushed back into the wall. It hurt so much. My back snapped and my arm most likely broke. Okay I'm exaggerating. It just hurt with the weight of my body on it. I slowly stood up as the man started to whisper things into Liliana's ear. She started to cry as I heard one word come from her mouth.

"Execute." She said as I felt the tears come down my face.

"Liliana I did nothing wrong. I ain't Itachi." I said as she turned to me

"Oh and how would you know? You can't remember anything." She yelled as I looked away

"I…I…I can't…" I said as I felt something sharp dig into my right arm.

I looked to see a kunai in my shoulder. I pulled it out, trying to hold back my screams.

I stood up and started to run out of the shop. I have to get out or else, I could be accused of being Itachi.

I ran into the forest, as I know the Leaf ninja's were following me.

"PLEASE STOP." The girls voice said

"No go away. I don't know you!!" I yelled as I tired to run faster.

My foot got caught on a root and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a Raven looking at me. I stood up, ignoring that random Raven and ran away again. I seem to be running away lately now. It's all I ever do now.

"You ruined my life!!" I screamed hoping they could hear it

"It was already ruined to begin with!" the man's voice rang through my head.

That's when I decided to hide behind a tree. Maybe they won't notice me. I ran behind this oak tree and closed my eyes.

After what felt to be 10 minutes I opened my eyes. I looked around and they weren't there. Nor were they behind me. I started to walk out from behind the tree. I looked around and saw nothing. Except, a Raven was on the ground looking at me. I knelt down and gave the bird my arm that wasn't hurting. Immediately the Raven jumped on.

"Well aren't you a social bird." I said as it started to climb up to my shoulder.

I started to pet its belly when it nuzzled my neck. I smiled and that's when I heard it. A sinister laughter.

"Hehehehe." The voice said as I looked around.

"W-Who's there?" I yelled as he came out.

He appeared right in front of me. He had long black hair; green eyes, white pale skin and he wore a brown cloak that covered his body. I felt my body shiver as I looked at him.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"Well yes." He said

"…Well I don't." I said as he smirked

"You don't know anything about yourself do you?" he asked as I look away from him.

"I see." He continued

I should run but my body wouldn't move. He started to walk towards me. I saw his smirk and I got scared. What could this man want from me? What use am I to him? To the world?

He stooped when he was two feet in front of me.

"My name is Orochimaru. I was a friend of yours back than." He said, as I was able to move again.

"Than…what is my name?" I asked

"Your name is Itachi Uchiha." He said as I fell to my knees.

I…was him. Itachi is me. I am a cold-hearted killer. But why? Why and who did I kill? I can't remember!

"You have lost your memory haven't you?" he asked as I nodded

"Well as your old friend, I will help you. You just have to do me some favours okay?" he continued as I nodded in agreement

"From now on I am Lord Orochimaru to you." He said as I stood up

"Will people get hurt?" I asked

"Well of course. We are both killers after all." He said as I looked away in horror.

"How many will get hurt?"

"I don't know…Maybe 10 people."

"But isn't it worth it to find out who you really are?" he continued as I looked at him


	3. 1 month of pain

"Killing 10 people to get a past that I don't even want to know anymore." I said "But don't you want to know if you have a family that worries about you?" he said "It's not worth the lives of others. And how do I know that I even have a family?" I asked

"I would know. I met them. Those poor people not even knowing that their son is alive. Not even his…little sister." He said as I looked at him

"My sister?" I asked feeling that the word 'sister' didn't feel right.

"Yes. Her name was Mikoto. She's 7 you know. She wanted her brother to come back for so long now." He said as I turned away

Is my memory really important? Is it so important that 10 people must die? Just so that I can live with my family. With my sister. Do I really have a sister? Is my family really alive? I just have to know… I guess my memory is more important than 10 people lives. If I am this Itachi than killing people won't be so hard. I'm so sorry but I must know

"I-I'm in." I said as he smirked.

"You won't regret this." He said as I shook his hand.

"What will you have me do, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked

"Heheheheheeee." He laughed

~ 1 month later~

I walked down the halls in Lord Orochimaru's scary palace. And man do I mean scary. It's not even worth my time to be here. It's painful to stay. I…I hate it here. And I haven't remembered a damn thing yet!

I killed 9 people now. One more and I get my memory back!! I'm so excited. I finally get to know. I get to know who I am. Though those people, they had to die…I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to.

"Lord Orochimaru." I said as I approached him

"Is it done?" he asked as I nodded

"Okay. Here is your last person to kill. Here is a picture of him." He said as I took the photo from his hand.

I looked at it to see a blue man, with gills, blue spiky hair and a headband with a scratch through it.

That's when I got scared. So far all I did was kill villagers that couldn't fight back. But now I have to fight a ninja…This could get ugly. Good thing Lord Orochimaru trained me for a week, just to know how to fight.

"Yes sir. I will find him and kill him. Do you have any idea on where I should look?" I asked

"Right in this forest. I know, he's near the south entrance of this forest." He said

Of course, we are at the north entrance and it takes 2 hours to get to the other end. Great.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." I said as I left the room

I went out of the front door and stared at the photo of the man.

"I…know you don't I?" I asked

"Yep, I'm mental. Talking to a photo now. Well that's what I get for staying with snake freak for a month." I said

I stared at the photo again and felt a deep thing come from my brain. A deep memory.

"Kisame…" I said as I remembered his name.

It took me awhile to process it, but I remembered his name. I must be breaking through. Amazing, I know his name when I saw his photo but when I saw Orochimaru in person; I had no idea who he was.

"Kisame…How do I know you? Who are you to me? I must find out!" I said as I started to run to his place.


	4. Who Is this?

~2 hours later~

So here it is. His home. Kisame. It was a nice cottage, small but cute. It feels homey. Not scary like the snake's place.

That's when I saw him. Kisame walked out of the house with firewood. My heart started to beat faster. I was happy to see him. But why?

That's when I saw her. A 3-year-old girl came out. She had long black hair, blue skin, gills and she wore a green dress that went down to her know. I smiled at the little child. Probably his niece or random kid.

"Daddy! Mommy wants you." The little girl said.

I-It was his daughter! How could I take a man's life that has a daughter? All the other victims of my terrible crimes were loner, nobodies but this… NO! I won't kill him. But than how will I get my memory back? I got no other choice.

"Alira, get back inside. NOW!" Kisame yelled as his daughter obeyed him.

"Shut the door and stay with your mother." He said as I realized he knew that I was here.

The child obeyed him again as I hid my body behind the tree.

"Come out! I know you're there." Kisame yelled

I slowly walked out as he turned to me.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want…ITACHI! Is that you?" Kisame said as I looked away

"I'm not quite sure." I said as he smiled

"I know you can't remember anything right?" he said as I nodded

"Wait, how do you know? And who are you? How do I know you? Why can't I remember anything?" I yelled as he walked up to me.

He pulled me by the shoulders into a hug. I felt my body relax. Like I know I could trust him.

"I'm Kisame. I'm your best friend. I worked with you in a group for years." He said

"A group?" I asked as he let me go.

"It's really nice to see you. I thought I would never find you kid." He said as I felt a memory creep out.

~Memory #1~

"Hey kid, you know if you want I could bring you back after you are done." Said Kisame

"_Why…did you start calling me kid?" I asked as he smiled at me. _

"_I always felt that you were like my little brother."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. To me, you are a kid and that's what I will always call you, kid."_

"_Heh…I like that."_

~Back to Reality~

"I…" I said, as I couldn't believe that I just remembered something.

It took my two seconds to remember something with Kisame, a month with Orochimaru and not a single memory came. Maybe I should kill him.

"What's the matter Kid?" he asked as I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes.

"Kid?" he asked again

"I…I was sent to kill you. But I don't know if I can." I said

"Kill me? Sent by who?"

"Lord Orochimaru."

"HAHAAAAA!!!"

Kisame fell to the floor laughing and I just looked away. Kisame stood up and started to take things a little more seriously.

"Your serious? You work for him?" he asked as I nodded

"Yes. Is that bad?" I asked

"Yes. Oh how I'm going to taunt you about this for the rest of your life."

"Why? Is he that bad? Hey! I need him to get my memory back!"

"Yes well…I don't think he will be able to help you much."

"And why is that?"

"Well I know how he works. In order to get something that you want from him you have to do some favours for him. In you case, probably kill 10 people, which than turns into 20 people, which than turns you into his loyal follower."


	5. I was wrong

"Y-You're wrong!!" I said

"And…yet you don't really believe what you just said do you?" he said

"N-No…I know he's a creepy snake and all but who else could I turn to? He said he was my friend."

"And because you can't remember anything you can't tell if he's telling the truth or not."

"Yes."

"Well I guess that means that you can't trust me if I said I would gladly help you get it back."

"Right."

"So, I will just have to make you trust me. If I can prove that he is just using you to be his follower will you come with me on a journey to find your past?"

Now I had to think hard about this one. I mean, what's there to think about. If he's wrong I have to stay with the snake forever but if he's right, I could stay with him and go on a journey with him.

"Is there a catch?" I asked, as he shook his head no.

"Than why help me?" I continued to ask

"To me you're like my little bro, kid. I want you to remember our friendship."

"…Deal."

He smiled at me, as did I.

"SO I will go and tell him that you're dead and see what happens." I said as he nodded

Kisame grabbed a kunai and cut his hand. He poured his blood on my hands and started to put pressure on his wound. I got my first aid kit out as fast as I could. I bandaged up his wound.

"I…I'll be back." I said as I left him.

Time to find out the truth.

~2 hours later~

The sun was starting to go down when I got to Orochimaru's palace. I walked into his room where he turned to me.

"You actually killed him!!" he asked as I nodded.

"I can…see his blood. Well you did it." He continued to say

"I kept my part of the deal. Time for you to keep yours." I said as he smiled.

"I'm sorry but…I need you to do some more favours for me." He said

"W-What!!"

Kisame was right. I was wrong. Orochimaru was just using me. THAT STUPID SNAKE.

"You…you are just using me!" I said as he got a shocked look on his face.

"UGH! I killed 10 people for nothing. You know what Orochimaru, snake freak. I think our deal is over. Good bye!" I yelled as I ran from him.

"You'll come back." He said

And that was the last thing I heard from his mouth.

~3 Hours later~

I was so slow. I could barely move my legs. They didn't want to listen to me. I could understand why. I mean I walked around for one month and I killed 9 people. How could I ever forgive myself?

"Itachi. That you?" said Kisame's voice as he sat on the bench in front of his house.

I looked at the house and than to Kisame. I never realized that it was so pretty. Better than anything I have ever seen.

"You okay. Here come sit beside me." He said as I obeyed him.

"I…you were right." I said as he nodded

"Than what's eating you up?" he asked

"It's…I killed 9 people to figure out nothing."

"You found me."

"Yeah but…It hurts. Deep inside. But somehow, I feel…scared. As if I've done something worse. Tell me what is my crime?"

"I…"

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I'd rather you figure it out on your own."

"You'll…come with me right?"

"On what?"

"A journey. To find my past."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem Kid."

I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Kid! Come inside. We will start tomorrow okay." Kisame said as I turned around.

"Yeah." I said as I joined Him inside his house.


End file.
